Our Song
by Solitary Shadow
Summary: You asked me to sing to you. I still remember, daddy. The song you loved. Our song. [Jemima's POV]


**Disclaimer:** You already know. T. S. Eliot owns lyrics and poems, and ALW owns all the musical copyrights.

**Author's Note:** Just something for my return. Jemima's POV.

It's so hard to type in laptops...

-----------------

You asked me to sing to you. I complained, "Aw, Daddy... I'll wake everyone up."

Looking back, I can't believe I had been so selfish like that. I gave in, after a few minutes, though. I sang all our favourites, the songs from the previous Jellicle Balls, some tunes we'd picked up while out in the human world. You listened with your eyes closed, and when the last notes faded away you opened your eyes and thanked me, telling me quietly how beautiful my voice was.

I think we already knew, daddy... we already knew that you would not see our Jellicle Ball next year.

When you had to retire to the bed, and got ill, I worked up my courage again to sing to you. You couldn't ask me this time. While I sang, mum came around and listened silently, standing on the doorway. When I stopped, she said "Keep singing to your father, Jemi darling." I finished, and she wiped away tears, leaving the room.

"Jemima, love."

Your voice rang out behind me, and I turned to you. Your eyes were open, intent and glass-green as always, watching me. You reached out to me, taking my paw in both of yours. "The angel sang tonight, Jemi," You whispered, smiling. "If I don't make it, love... if I don't make it, will you sing for me at the end?"

It seemed perverse to have this conversation, even though you'd specially asked me.

"I don't know, daddy." I replied softly. "I'll try."

We didn't speak of it again.

The next week, when the Jellicle Ball took place, you watched most of the time. When the time came for your song, you didn't dance, but sang - sang for the last time. You had everyone laughing, yet when it came to the Heaviside ceremony itself, they were all tense.

We all knew, daddy.

Even before Old Deuteronomy gestured to you, we already knew.

I can still remember the words you whispered to me and mum before you left us.

"Be strong, Jemi." He whispered. "You will be fine. I'll meet you again in Heaviside." With a final kiss with mum, you ascended to Heaviside.

You welcomed death like a weary traveller welcomes sleep.

Next day... oh, that day seemed to go on for ever. It was the memorial service, specially for you. Here was I, standing on the giant tyre, with all the Jellicles staring up me, unsure what to do. I was still so young, confused and still not really believing all that was happening.

My voice shook as I said a few words to calm myself down. Then, quietly, very quietly, I sang 'Memory'. Ever since Grizabella had sung it years ago, I would hum or sing the tune, and you would often sing it softly along with me, along with mum, too.

It had been Grizabella's song. And now, as years went by, it had been passed to us.

After the song, we all bowed our head in silent prayer, and then dispersed.

Then, I let my tears flow, grieving for our loss. Finally, I had to come to terms with your death. Finally, I had to accept that you were gone for ever.

I never cried for as long as that in my life.

-------

It's been a full year.

I thought I heard your voice last night, when I was sat by the giant tyre looking into the moon. Next week is the Jellicle Ball, again, and I will be doing the mating dance. I had been discussing this with mum, and I said, "Dady would have been proud, wouldn't he? Seeing me all grown up?" My voice sounded all funny and distorted, and mum looked at me with the saddest look in her eyes. I was about to apologize when she took hold of my hand, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Yes, Jemi," She murmured. "You father would have been... so proud."

That night, I couldn't sleep. I was sat by the giant tyre, when I thought I heard you calling me. I looked up into the sky, into the bright full moon above, and for a moment- just for a brief moment- I thought I had seen your kind, wise, gentle face reflected in the moon.

"Hi, daddy!" I called out. "I love you!" Your image seemed to smile at me, and faded away.

It was then I realized that you hadn't ever left us. You were alive, in the hearts and memories of all the ones you loved and loved in return. I smiled softly, tears of happiness welling up in my eyes, knowing that you were in peace up above.

I sang 'Memory' again, softly under my breath. It was our song. It was the song that reminded me of you.

My mind flashed back to the memorial service.

At least thirty Jellicles witnessed the most difficult moment of my life, but only one mattered.

Of course I'll sing for you, daddy.

Just ask me anytime.

---------------

(Sniffs)

I always get all sentimental when exams are coming.

Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
